Magnolia
by Once An Oddity
Summary: They're her favorite. But did he know? HB


Thats right everyone! Bamy Kazuma (now Tadayoshi-sama) is back! Sure, I'm pretty late, but here's my Christmas fanfiction! I've been gone for a few months dealing with 'life' and stuff but I'm back! I don't know if it's me or not, but the Hamtaro section seems more alive than it was a few months ago.

As I said before, this is my long overdue Christmas fic. I would just like to point out to the reader that this is long overdue, therefore, I am out of practice (not that I had much practice even before my absence) I would also like to say to reader that if you don't like other animes like pokemon, digimon, naruto, and so on, that you should click the back button now. Now then, here's my short, returning fan fiction, Magnolia. **(Anime of the chapter: Digimon)**

—Magnolia—

Chapter One

"_Digimon! …Look to the past, as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World. Brace yourselves, and trust in each other; we live by the lessons we've learned! Digimon! As we work towards on solution—through spirit-evolution…Digimon! Forever united as one! Digimon! Together the battles are won! Digimon! Through us let your spirit evolve…_"

Hamtaro turned of the TV. Sure he liked Digimon, but, He didn't want to watch the whole five-day marathon; three days and four hours was enough. He had watched the first, second, third, and some of the fourth seasons. He did have a question though. 'What kind of person would broadcast a five-day marathon of Digimon during the Christmas week?' He was tired of Digimon and there was nothing else on except those annoying, idiotic, and badly animated Christmas shows that come on every year like 'Annabelle's Wish' or 'Frosty the Snowman' or 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer'. If he ever did see Grandma, he'll be sure he has a sniper with him.

Anyway, Hamtaro was bored out of his wits. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Who's ever heard of having nothing to do on CHRISTMAS EVE? There had to be a law against it! There was one thing that he could do though. Go to the party early. It started at Four thirty so he'd be about two hours early but, he was sure Boss wouldn't mind. He probably had nothing to do either. His only problem going there early was resisting the urge to reveal his cake sculpture early.

Ever since the gang got together they had parties for every major holiday. At every party the Haruna's, who had the best pastry shop in town, baked cakes for everyone. After Hamtaro hit fourteen, he began making them by himself—without his parents' help. Soon after, he got the ingenious idea to make cake sculptures of the ham-hams. Two weeks before the party, everyone would write their names on pieces of paper and Hamtaro would draw one. The one whose name is drawn gets the honor of having a cake sculpture of them. At this year's Christmas Eve party, Bijou's slip of paper was pulled out of the hat. Hamtaro could easily say that this sculpture was his masterpiece. He had put cake-Bijou in a pretty lapis-lazuli shoulder-less dress that went well with her barely-off-white skin and ham-human ears. He also added some white jewelry like her white-icing pearl earrings and necklace. He went outside one day and found some magnolia flowers and decided to pick one to add to her necklace. It fit perfectly. He did have some trouble though. He had a hard time getting the right color for Bijou's cobalt eyes. He was finally able to mix the right colors to get an off-cobalt color. It wasn't exact, but it was the closest thing he could get and it had to do. He also thought he might have made Bijou's 'luggage' a little too big. He remembered the real Bijous' breasts smaller. Anyway, Hamtaro's cake-Bijou was defiantly his masterpiece, the best he has ever and will ever do.

Hamtaro got up from the auburn couch in front of the TV and walked toward the kitchen where his beautiful masterpiece was packaged in a tall white box on top of a packaging cart. He grabbed the two handlebars, tilted the cart back a little, and pushed it into the living room, which led to the door outside. Hamtaro set off to the party in his blue jeans and slightly wrinkled dress shirt.

All of the ham-Hams live in the same neighborhood so, it was always easy to see each other. Oxnard lived next to Hamtaro, Hamtaro lived four blocks from Boss, Boss lived three blocks from Bijou who was next to Pashmina and Penelope, Pashy and Penny lived a block from Dexter who was next to Howdy, Howdy lived two blocks from Panda who was across from Sandy and Stan, Sandy and Stan lived next to Maxwell who was next to Snoozer who lived next to Oxnard. In a sense, they all lived in a big circle*. Hamtaro soon arrived at Boss's House knocked on the door. Mrs. Kuso, Boss's mom, answered the door in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, Hi Hamtaro. I'm guessing you coming to the party early too?" Mrs. Kuso asked in a knowingly voice.

"Yah, I am. Wait, some of the others are here too?"

"Are you kidding? There're all here! We've been wondering where you were." Sounds like we all have nothing else to do, Hamtaro thought. From the other side of the door Boss's head popped up with an expectant face.

"Hamtaro! Where've you been? Don't tell me you actually found something to do today?" Boss asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, there was this five day Digimon marathon going on and-"

"Oh, that. I can't believe you were still watching it. I stopped after the end of the third season—which is the best."

"Ok, you two. While you get in this argument, why don't you guys bring in Hamtaro's cake sculpture?" Mrs. Kuso asked. Hamtaro and Boss nodded and picked the cart up and began to bring it into Boss's house and downstairs into the basement where the party was held.

"Boss! There's no way you can compare the first, third, and fourth season! But if you did, the first would be the best. I mean, come on, it was the opening of the whole Digimon world; And weren't the in-training Digimon the cutest thing you ever saw?" Hamtaro mentally smacked himself; he knew what was coming next.

"No!" Boss, retorted. "The cutest thing I ever saw was uh…well, heh-heh..um..B..B..Bijou…"

"You still have that crush on Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. Boss responded Hamtaro's with a nervous nod and a tint of pink spreading across his cheeks. "You know, I've been thinking about that, Boss." Boss's mouth curved into a smirk that exposed some of his teeth and his face relaxed a little—even though his blush still remained.

"So, you've been thinking, huh? So, did it hurt?"

"Well, at first it did, but—wait a second—Boss! I'm being serious here! Really! What would you do if Bijou didn't like you back?" Boss's face changed immediately. His face was now expressionless and his hoary eyes stared at Hamtaro with a new interest. He then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"_If_. It's obvious she likes me, Hamtaro. There's no way she couldn't. I mean there was this one time…"

Flashback

Bijou walked into Boss's basement(the clubhouse). Her eyes hovered across the room and stopped around Boss's area. She took a not-so-childlike-posture as if practiced and waved seductively. Boss saw this and grinned ear-to-ear and waved back, oblivious to the dumbfounded Hamtaro behind him.

End Flashback

"It's obvious she likes me." Boss stated. Hamtaro and Boss passed through the living room and headed to the kitchen where the stairs to the 'clubhouse' were.

"Boss, stop trying to avoid this. Why do you like her anyway?"

"What's not to like?" Boss said. He grinned widely but, realizing that he wasn't talking to Stan, he completely wiped it off his face and thought of another meaning to his words. Unbeknownst to him, Hamtaro knew all to well what he meant. He was clueless, not dumb. "She's the prettiest girl I've ever saw!" Hamtaro stopped walking and stared at Boss disapprovingly.

"That's why you like her? That's- that's just low Boss."

"What? What'd I do?" Boss cocked his head in confusion, unaware of the point Hamtaro was bringing up.

"Boss, you shouldn't like her—or any other girl—just because she's pretty. You like them because she's her; her personality, her principals, everything inside; that's why you 'like' a girl. You know, I bet you don't really know any of that stuff about her. So, is that crush really love, or lust?" Boss looked at Hamtaro in awe. Did Hamtaro just say something profound? Since when was he so wise? These were the thoughts in Boss's mind.

They continued walking down the stairs that lead to the basement but an ominous silence surrounded them; so ominous that as they entered into the room everyone looked towards them in curiosity. Hamtaro smiled broadly at everyone and this caused him or her to resume his or her conversations.

Boss gawked at his change of behavior. It was as if there were two Hamtaro! Talk about double personalities. As Boss and Hamtaro set the cart down next to a table, Stan and Cappy walked over.

"Yo, Red! Where've you been? The party won't start until a couple of hours. Get it? Hah-hah. Total knee-slapper!" Hamtaro, Boss, and Cappy stared at Stan blankly.

"Stan, please don't do 'knee-slappers'; that was way too much like Howdy…"

"Wow, that bad?" Stan asked.

"Yes!" the three replied simultaneously.

"Anyway, Hamtaro, can we see the cake? Who won?" Cappy asked eagerly. The other two, Boss and Stan, groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Sorry, Cappy," Hamtaro said. "The cake cannot be revealed until the appropriate time." (Wow! Hamtaro said a four-syllable word!)

"Come on, Hamtaro! You never reveal the cake until the 'appropriate time'. Every year it's always before!" Stan pointed out.

"That's because you always annoy and harass me to. Why can you be patient like everyone else?"

"Because I'm my own self! No, wait; was it 'I think therefore I am'? No, No, 'to be or not to be'? Ah heck, it was one of those. Anyway Hamtaro, I'm gonna harass you either way. So, you can let me see the cake now, or endure the torture and let me see it later. Either way, I'll see-"

"Fine, Stan! Go ahead and look! Just don't tell everyone and ruin the surprise." Stan, Cappy, and Boss uncovered the cake-Bijou and gasped. It was beautiful! It was like a edible angle! Pure beauty. But, that was not the only reason they gasped.

"Hamtaro, it's Bijou…" Boss mumbled.

"Um yah," Hamtaro said nonchalantly. "I thought _that _was obvious."

"But, dude, why'd you pick her? She won't get a chance to see the cake. That like, totally unfair on her part." Stan said. Hamtaro cocked his head like he normally did when he was confused. What was Stan talking about? Then, he noticed something. He took another look around just to make sure he was right. Bijou…wasn't anywhere around. But Mrs. Kuso said that everyone was already here. Where was Bijou?

"Wow, Hamtaro. I bet you were so obsessed with this cake you didn't have any contact with the outside world. If you weren't you wouldn't have missed out on the recent events. Well, Boss, she's your crush so why don't you like, you know, spill the milk?" Stan asked.

"Fine. Hamtaro, Bijou…Bijou's in…the hospital. None of us guys know what's really wrong with her; when we ask the girls they just break down or tell us that it isn't their place to tell us what happened to her. I heard that she had a heart or diabetes attack."

Stan was next to speak up. "Really, I heard she fell off a ladder." Stan, Boss, and Hamtaro looked at Cappy as if he had something to say. Cappy smiled in embarrassment and obliged.

"Well, I heard she was taken away by some mad scientist who sold her to melodious aliens that used her as a test subject for Extraterrestrial equipment that educes mind manipulation." The trio stared at Cappy dumbfounded. They really didn't know what to say to that.

"Anyway," Boss said. "The fact still remains. Bijou's in the hospital."

"But, did you guys even try to visit her in the hospital? There's only one in the city."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how many times we tried that. But each time they said the same thing 'we're not allowed to give out information to you about our patients unless you're family. Friends are not allowed'" Boss imitated in a high, snobby voice. "But, hey, we tried our best. At the end, all of us Ham-Ham's decided to give her some flowers when she comes back; at least three for every ham-ham—well, except you…"

"Really? Where are they?" Hamtaro asked. An idea began forming in his head.

"Over there. It's at the same place where we set Bijou's presents." Boss pointed across the room where a table stood and on it were a bunch of wrapped presents and three bundles of flowers. Hamtaro ran over to the table and grabbed two in one hand and his present for Bijou in his other. All he needed now was his flower for Bijou. The Magnolia on cake-Bijou's necklace! That would make a perfect flower gift. He pulled the flower out of the necklace carefully so he wouldn't ruin the look of the cake, and ran up the stairs that led to the kitchen. The trio left behind looked each other in confusion. Stan lifted an eyebrow and Cappy shrugged, but Boss ran after Hamtaro up the stairs and through the kitchen and to the living room door that outside. But Boss was to slow. By the time he reached the door he could see Hamtaro half way down the street running like a maniac.

"Hamtaro, where are you going?" Boss yelled, hoping Hamtaro would hear him.

"To find Bijou!" Boss could hear Hamtaro's yell echoing on the street.

Sure, it wasn't much, and I have to say, it lacked in detail, but— Aw heck, that was crap. Maybe the next one will be better. Please remember to R&R you lubricating lunatics! Ha-ha!


End file.
